


now it's us, now it's we

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [98]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: sebastian's first time meeting cooper while dating blaine.--Sebastian’s sort of surprised it’s taken him this long to meet Blaine’s brother. Sure, they had a falling out in high school and according to Blaine, Cooper rarely visited. But even after they find one another in New York, Blaine freshly divorced, happier, and they rekindle not only their friendship but their overwhelming and magnetic pull to one another—he still has yet to meet the infamous Cooper Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	now it's us, now it's we

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'Ben' by Jackson 5. We're going to completely ignore the fact that I'm pretty sure Kurt has sung this song before but my memory continues to block out klaine related scenes so :)! Once again using something canon klaine to benefit seblaine *u*

Sebastian’s sort of surprised it’s taken him this long to meet Blaine’s brother. Sure, they had a falling out in high school and according to Blaine, Cooper rarely visited. But even after they find one another in New York, Blaine freshly divorced, _happier,_ and they rekindle not only their friendship but their overwhelming and magnetic pull to one another—he still has yet to meet the infamous Cooper Anderson.

He’s heard stories, of course, mostly from Blaine with an amused eyeroll and slight tug of his lips. He’s also seen those god-awful commercials and infomercials, so he knows what he looks like— _handsome as ever,_ but he still hasn’t met him. Even as they start spending holidays together as a couple.

Sebastian knows Cooper lives in California so it’s not always easy but the longer he’s with Blaine, the more he realizes that the relationship between the brothers is contentious at best. Blaine loves Cooper, that much is obvious, but there’s something underneath his words that tell Sebastian there’s _more_ that he’s not saying. Sebastian has a younger sister that Blaine’s met a few times, so he knows what it’s like to not always get along with a sibling. He understands what it’s like to love someone despite them being an utter pain in your ass.

But with the Anderson brothers? It’s not quite that. It feels like there’s this wedge keeping them apart that Sebastian doesn’t fully understand. But maybe Blaine doesn’t either. Regardless, it’s something his boyfriend won’t talk about, past anxieties and insecurities that Blaine would rather keep buried.

Sebastian doesn’t bring it up unless they’re nearing some sort of holiday where family will be involved, asking if Cooper will be there when Blaine mentions his sister. Other than that? he doesn’t touch the subject because it’s easier that way. His boyfriend doesn’t seem concerned about him meeting his brother and Sebastian doesn’t press buttons that don’t need to be touched. He doesn’t really care about getting to know Cooper, not if Blaine doesn’t.

Except one night, they’re sprawled out on the couch together, Blaine dozing on his chest as Sebastian reads a case file from work—

“My brother’s coming next week and wants to catch up.”

Sebastian slowly lowers the paper, looking down at a head of curls. He can’t quite see the other’s face, just his eyelashes and slope of his nose. “Oh?” He runs a hand down Blaine’s back, playing with the bottom of his sweater.

“Some sort of—” A yawn interrupts his sentence, “billboard deal with a watch company, I dunno. The point is, he’ll be in the city and he mentioned getting drinks.”

Sebastian puts the document down on the coffee table, adjusting himself against the couch so that he’s lying further down and Blaine shifts up against his chest. He wraps his arms tighter around him, squeezing gently as he pulls a blanket over the other’s back.

“Do you…want me to go with you?”

Blaine turns his head and rests his chin on his chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Sebastian’s tired but _if only_ he wasn’t because Blaine’s ridiculously beautiful like this, lazy and solid and warm against his own body.

“Well I certainly don’t want to hear all about Cooper’s soap commercials where they used ninety different shots of his hands all by myself.”

Sebastian snorts, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair because he can’t quite resist. “How tempting.”

The shorter smiles softly and turns his head back so that his ear is resting on Sebastian’s chest, “It’s just for drinks after dinner, we won’t be out half the night.”

“Such a shame, from what I’ve seen of your brother—I was hoping to take him to a gay club afterwards.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and pokes his side where Sebastian has a ticklish spot directly underneath his ribs. He jerks suddenly and squeezes Blaine’s ass as he readjusts them on the couch, “My brother isn’t gay.”

“Not even bi-curious? Shame. He might be after meeting me.”

“You’re insufferable.” Blaine mumbles, voice a bit muffled from having his face pressed against his chest.

“And yet, you know that’s part of my charm.”

Sebastian catches his boyfriend smiling before he succumbs to sleep.

\--

It’s not until Blaine runs a hand through his hair for the third time before they’re standing outside of the bar they’re meeting Cooper at that Sebastian realizes it’s a nervous tic. He’s gotten pretty familiar with Blaine’s facial expressions, in reading what he so often hides from the world—a handsome, polite smile and bright hazel eyes for all to see unless you know what you’re looking for.

He and Blaine are more alike than Sebastian realizes sometimes, they’re both capable of wearing masks around other people. But not eachother.

The taller reaches out and gently touches his wrist, seeming to startle Blaine out of his thoughts so that he looks up at him. “Sorry, I thought after all this time…something like this wouldn’t bother me.”

Sebastian frowns and glances at the bar before his boyfriend, running his thumb along the lower part of his hand. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just, people are so…enamored with Cooper, you know? Must be an Anderson family trait.” The tone of his voice is teasing but Sebastian can tell there’s something there, something bothersome.

From commercials he’s seen, he knows that Cooper is handsome—sculpted beautifully just like Blaine is but different in a bunch of ways, sharp angles where his boyfriend is softer. It’s clear that good looks run in the family. Sebastian remembers when Blaine told him about what happened the one time Cooper visited McKinley—it was like the whole world spun off its axis. A duet, a bad acting lesson that involved too much pointing and the hallways filled with teenagers and adults alike tripping over their feet to get a good look at Cooper Anderson.

_Especially Kurt,_ Blaine had told him with an eyeroll. _I couldn’t even get him to look at me when my brother was in the same room._

“Cooper might be ridiculously hot but he’s got nothing on you,” Sebastian says and there’s no teasing anywhere in his voice, his hand shifting so that he’s holding onto Blaine’s.

Blaine smiles up at him, a soft warmth in his gaze that melts into easy admiration, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.

With that, they go inside, winding their way through the crowded bar until they find Cooper seated towards a cluster of tables that he’s interacting with. Some of the people around him pose for photos with him and talk about his latest run-in with advertisements. Sebastian’s pretty sure he’s been part of a B-side horror movie recently as well, if he remembers the conversation he had with Blaine not too long ago about it. They’ve watched it once and barely got through it, it was _that_ bad and this is coming from Sebastian who tends to like terrible horror films. Even if it’s only for adding ridiculous commentary and laughing at overacting.

Sebastian understands being proud of small acting pieces, as he tries to encourage Blaine when he gets parts in performances because they’re always one step closer to Broadway. However, he doesn’t get bragging about Cooper’s ‘accomplishments’ like _that._ He’s clearly infectious to be around, much like Blaine, bright smiles and energetic eyes—a presence that pulls you in. But it’s a handful of commercials and one extremely awful horror movie; what’s so impressive?

He glances at his boyfriend as they reach the table, Cooper seeing Blaine instantly and standing up to pull him into a crushing hug.

“Blainey!” He ruffles his hair, to which Blaine squawks and attempts to smack his brother’s hand away.

“Please don’t call me that,” He huffs, like this is a very old conversation that they have multiple times when seeing one another.

The tables around them erupt in laughter and chatter and Sebastian raises an eyebrow because _oh,_ he thinks he gets it now. How easy it must be to fall right behind and into Cooper’s shadow. Once the older Anderson’s attention is dedicated to Blaine, the other tables begin to filter off into their own enjoyment of the night, leaving the two brothers and Sebastian on their own.

Cooper turns on his stool towards the bar, letting go of Blaine, who runs a hand through his hair to fix the curls. “What can I get you two?”

“Oh, it’s…I can pay for my own, thanks Coop.” Blaine smiles gently, glancing at Sebastian.

“Let me treat, Squirt. I’m coming to town for a _billboard_ deal in Times Square—mom said that you’ve only had a few small musical parts so far. Off Broadway.”

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth—the last part of Cooper’s sentence is unnecessary. He wonders if this is the tension he’s sensed between the two brothers every time Blaine talks about him.

There's this soft shadow that passes over Blaine's face, almost so quick that he misses it, a trick of the light. It's not until Sebastian sees it that he understands, even just a little bit, that when Cooper's around—Blaine seems to disappear. It’s not about thriving off of attention or that Cooper’s stealing the spotlight while his boyfriend sticks to the shadows, but that it seems to strike a nerve deep in Blaine’s chest. Digs up old emotions that always seem to bare their fangs; feelings of being inadequate, unseen.

“Like Blaine said, we can pay for our own drinks.” Sebastian smiles, almost too much teeth and pulls the stool out beside Cooper so Blaine can sit down. There’s only one stool available but that’s fine, he doesn’t mind standing between the two Anderson brothers.

“Oh, Cooper—this is Sebastian,” Blaine quickly changes the subject, moving to sit on the stool, “My boyfriend.”

Cooper gives him a once over as if he’s finally seeing Sebastian for the first time since they’ve walked into the bar. He purses his lips, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he reaches his hand out, “Really nice to meet you Sebastian. I’ve heard a lot about you,” He squeezes his palm before he lets go, “I also see that you’re not hand-picking Blaine’s clothes out for him, so, you’re already pretty solid in my book.”

Blaine’s cheeks go _red_ and Sebastian lets out a sharp laugh, almost unable to control it because he knows exactly what Cooper means by that. Kurt seemed in control of Blaine’s hair gel as well in high school, always encouraging him to plaster down those beautiful curls until it looked like a helmet on his head.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too, I think I’ve pretty much seen all of your commercials. My favorite is the one for the allergy tablets? Mostly because of the cats.”

He sets his hand along Blaine’s lower back, his thumb brushing against his spine in an absent manner as his boyfriend begins talking to the bartender to order drinks.

“Just the cats? I feel like my acting was exceptional given the complicated dialogue and working with animals—though they listen a little bit better than my agent.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, not sure if he’s joking or whether he’s fishing for compliments. “The acting was very good,” He amends, though it feels a little weird on his tongue and he can feel Blaine stiffen underneath his touch, “I guess the Anderson brothers have a natural talent. Blaine’s practically working all his nights at a theater company just off Broadway. It’s grueling but this is the city that never sleeps, right?”

Blaine smiles gently and sits up straighter to kiss his cheek, handing him a beer when the bartender brings them over. “It’s just a small part.”

“ _Still,”_ And this is the easy part for Sebastian, bragging about Blaine and how talented he is. And if it just so happens to put Cooper in his place with sideways commentary that nudges Blaine into the spotlight, well, two birds—one stone. “Seeing him perform on stage opening night? It’s always worth it, he’s flawless.”

Cooper hums softly, letting his hand rest around his glass of what looks to be whiskey before glancing between the both of them. Blaine’s eyes haven’t left Sebastian’s face, a look of extreme gratitude mixed with a deeper emotion in the liquid honeysuckle of his eyes. He offers the softest of smiles in Blaine’s direction before the other Anderson clears his throat.

“Well, let’s cheers to Blaine’s part then, shall we?” He raises his glass and both Sebastian and Blaine pick up their bottles to all clink together.

“Cheers,” Sebastian agrees, taking a sip of his beer before pressing a kiss against Blaine’s temple.

His boyfriend seems to relax after that, his body looser as he leans into Sebastian’s side while catching up with his brother. Sebastian interjects when necessary but he mostly lets the Andersons control the conversation as they order another round of drinks. He’s not sure whether Blaine being more at ease has to do with the alcohol or because his boyfriend realizes that Sebastian _is_ on his side. He’s not captivated with Cooper as so many are the moment they meet him.

There’s a piano at the bar towards the back corner, and once Blaine has enough to drink he gives into Cooper’s nagging to perform a number. Sebastian chuckles as the taller Anderson yanks Blaine from his barstool and in the direction of the instrument.

Blaine plays the piano like it’s one of the easiest things he’s ever done, which is kinda impressive after two beers and a round of shots. Sebastian gets close enough to watch his hands, those fingers pressing into the keys with an effortlessness that’s hard to manage. Cooper leads a popular pop song, Blaine jumping in on the chorus and some verses. While the older Anderson is center stage—interacting with the crowd and flirting with his body movement and eyes, Sebastian can’t take his gaze off Blaine.

The way his hair starts to curl a little more around his forehead and ears from twinges of sweat under the bright lights. His skin is flushed, lips a soft pink as they form around the words of the song, throat working as he sings, eyes bright and wide and smile consistent while he watches his brother perform.

Sebastian takes a slow sip of beer, setting the empty bottle down on a table nearby so he can clap when the number swells to a close. Blaine bounds down from stage and throws his arms around him, body kissed with heat as he laughs against his ear.

Sebastian squeezes him, pressing his mouth along the column of his throat as his boyfriend pulls back. “You were incredible.”

Blaine giggles from the compliment, heavily leaning against his side as Cooper rejoins them. “After all this time we still know how to woo a crowd,” He grins, tapping the side of Blaine’s face before motioning over his shoulder. “Want to hit another bar? There are _many other_ numbers we can perform tonight.”

Sebastian opens his mouth, getting ready to give an excuse so they can go home but Blaine’s agreeing before he can. Cooper grins, clamps his hand down on Sebastian’s shoulder and squeezes, telling them that he’ll meet them outside after Blaine mentions needing to use the restroom.

Once Cooper is gone, Sebastian turns to look down at his boyfriend, his hands squeezing his hips. “You sure? I know you’ve had a few drinks but I practically had to drag you out of the apartment to come here tonight.”

Blaine smiles, swaying on his feet a moment to the beat of the song playing from the speakers. “I’m sure. I rarely get to see him and…you know, it very well might be the alcohol,” Sebastian chuckles softly, “But I _miss_ him. We get along for the most part even when we have our differences.”

The taller hums softly and cups Blaine’s cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Alright, whatever you want. You good to make it to the bathroom on your own?”

Blaine huffs, straightening his shoulders to the challenge. “I’m fine. Promise.”

Sebastian smiles and lets his boyfriend go, shifting to walk outside to where Cooper is. Blaine grabs onto his wrist before he can make it very far, raising an eyebrow when he turns back around to face him.

“Thank you,” Blaine says after a moment, “For…for supporting me.”

Once again, he knows there’s a layer of emotion given the alcohol but Sebastian can also tell that the words he’s saying are very important to him. He leans down and captures Blaine’s lips against his own, kissing him in a lazy manner despite the fact that Cooper is waiting on them. He squeezes his hip before he pulls back,

“Always.” He says, smiling gently as he watches Blaine make it to the restroom before he walks outside.

\--

Sebastian lets out a long sigh as the cool night air wraps around his body, chilling the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. He finds Cooper about two steps away from the bar entrance, quickly stamping out a cigarette.

“Don’t let Blaine catch you doing that,” He says, amused as he sticks his hands into his pockets. “You’ll never hear the end of it.”

Cooper smiles a little, “Nervous habit I picked up in L.A., I’m trying to kick it. Clearly it’s not working out very well.”

Sebastian knows all about trying to kick bad habits, so, he’s sympathetic as they wait for Blaine to come out of the bar. He rocks back onto his heels, Cooper gaining his attention again when he clears his throat.

“You’re…you’re the one that had the rock salt slushie, right?”

He instantly bristles at the words, turning sharply to face Blaine’s brother. He’s not quite sure what to say even though his face must be an answer enough because Cooper nods softly. He _hates_ that this is somehow always brought up, one mistake, one stupid moment in his life that he didn’t consider the consequences until it was too late—somehow always drudged up and thrown back into his face. Just like the frozen shock of red dye splattered against Blaine, an image he’ll never be rid of.

Sebastian shakes his head, trying to push the thought away as Cooper takes a step forward. “I didn’t mean…” He clears his throat and tries again, “I just meant, when he called me to tell me what happened between you two, I could tell it was more than just friends falling out.”

Sebastian swallows, trying to take his hackles down so he can actually listen to what Cooper is saying without the urge to defend himself, to snap back. There’s an ache in his chest when he thinks too long about Blaine in bed, home from the hospital, hurting and betrayed—talking to his brother about _him._ About them, like there was an _us._

“I thought he was in love with you but I didn’t tell him that cause…Kurt and everything. I don’t think he would have listened to me then anyways.”

Sebastian’s suddenly overwhelmed like a wave is crashing directly into him, words bubbling up in his throat because…even though Cooper’s not especially close with Blaine he wants him to know—

“I never meant to hurt him. I never mean to…” The sentence gets stuck and Cooper smirks a little, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Cooper says even though he isn’t sure what he’s responding to; something Sebastian’s said before or his sudden admission. “Blaine’s happy, that much I can tell. There’s less weighing on his mind, he doesn’t walk on eggshells around you. There’s a…support there that I think Blaine’s been looking for.”

And there’s that word again, _support,_ and it’s suddenly clear that whatever’s happened between Cooper and Blaine in the past has something to do with that.

“We support eachother,” Sebastian says after a moment because he’s not sure what else he’s supposed to say. Cooper smiles in a way that reminds him of Blaine, soft and warm, with a slow dip of his chin.

His boyfriend comes out of the bar and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s side, squeezing. He takes a deep breath, catching Blaine’s scent almost instantly—a little bit of spice, citrus, and something distinctly his skin. He lets his hand settle on his back, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple as Blaine looks to his brother.

“So, another bar?” He prompts, not noticing the tension.

Cooper grins, ruffling his hair again despite another round of protests, “As long as you can handle it, Squirt.”

“I think we can handle it just fine.” Blaine huffs, looking up at Sebastian before nuzzling their noses.

Sebastian smiles at the word _we,_ not noticing how important it is to hear it until now, until talking with Blaine’s brother about support. He squeezes his boyfriend and plants another kiss on the bridge of his nose before they continue forward, wrapped up in one another as they walk down the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr! come say hi and cry about seblaine with me


End file.
